Getting Along
by MeBeGleek
Summary: Blaine's the new kid. Kurt's the show choir loser. Things progress from there. Firt multi-chapter fic. If I don't get enough reviews then this story will be taken down.


"Hey Kurt," Mercedes greeted, linking her arm through Kurt's. Tina soon joined them on their journey down the hallway.

"Talking to me yet, Mercedes?" she asked.

"Why would she not be talking to you?" Kurt questioned.

"Tina wants to ask out Mike Chang," Mercedes answered, dryly.

"We get along really well -,"

"- Yeah, outside of school."

Kurt listened to the girls bicker about whether Mike would even spare Tina the time of day in school hours until -

"Hey, T."

"Hi, Mike," Tina replied, smiling. Kurt glanced over at Mercedes and felt a pang in his stomach. She looked wounded and jealous. He knew she had been crushing on Sam Evans for a while now but the boy hardly took any notice of her. Kurt, however, had no interest in romantic endevours. Not like he could do anything anyway; Mercedes, Tina and Rachel are the only people that know about his sexuality (although he suspects Santana the cheerleader knows too.)

"So, Tina, I was wondering if - um - you'd like to go to Breadstix with me?"

"Sure Mike - you want to go with me?" Tina asked. Translation: This isn't just a bet that the football team put you up to?

"Of course! I think you're really cool and you know I don't listen to the stuff people say about Glee club - in fact, if I could sing, I'd join straight away," Mike said.

Kurt honestly couldn't believe his ears. Mike Chang, popular football athlete, was willingly saying in a crowded hallway that he would join Glee. With a look to his left, Kurt saw the Mercedes was as bewildered as he was. Mike said goodbye to them and the three of them linked arms once more and walked towards Mercedes' locker.

"Fag!"  
Kurt sighed and turned around. But this time the insult wasn't directed towards him, instead a crowd of jocks had cornered a boy who Kurt didn't recognise. Amongst the jocks, he noticed David Karofsky, Noah Puckerman and Finn Hudson - who looked like he really didn't want to be there.

"McKinley Titans," Mercedes scoffed. "Forcing kids out the closet since 2008."

Kurt cringed. "We should do something."

The three of them strode over to where the scene was playing out. Finn was th first to notice them and he had the nerve to give them a sympathetic smile.

"Leave him alone," Kurt said.

"Oh look," Karofsky jeered. "It's the Glee losers! Oh, and Fairy, we found you a boyfriend!" He gestured to the boy that they were currently mocking.

"God, Karofsky," Mercedes said. "How many times do we need to tell you before you get it into your thick skull - Kurt's not gay!"

"No, Mercedes," Kurt said, deciding to do something equally brave and stupid. "Yeah, I'm gay. Nothing you can do or say will change that. Just leave the new kid alone!"

"Maybe we should back off," Finn mumbled.

"Yeah, you should."

Kurt, Mercedes and Tina whipped around to see Sam Evans and Mike standing there. They had a look in their eyes as if they were daring the jocks to challenge them.

"C'mon, Sam," Puckerman laughed. "We're bros! Don't be a loser."  
"I'd rather be a loser than a bully," Sam glared. Karofsky muttered something, eyes on Kurt, and the jocks retreated. Finn mumbled apologies and gave Sam and Mike a sort of admiring glace and left with the rest of the football team.

"Sorry about that, dude," Sam said, approaching the victim. "They just seem to assum everybody's gay these days."

"Actually, I am gay," the boy replied. "I'm Blaine Anderson." Blaine stuck out his hand for Sam to shake.

"Sam Evans."

"Thanks, you guys," Blaine said, eyes moving from Sam to Mike to Tina to Mercedes and finally landing on Kurt, offering a warm smile.

"Y'know, Kurt," Tina said. "That was really brave. Coming out of the closet like that."

Kurt shrugged. "They already knew, I suppose. Just have to find a way to tell my dad."  
Mercedes grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "I'm coming with you."

"Thanks, 'Cedes."

Kurt smiled at the two girls.

"Uh - guys," Blaine spoke up. "Do you mind showing me around a bit?"

"Sam and I should do it," Mike said. "At least we'll be able to fend of the football team. C'mon."

Sam and Mike took Blaine between them and set off in the opposite direction.

"Bye guys," Mike waved. "I'll see you at dinner tonight, Tina."

Tina blushed and nodded.

"Bye Mercedes," Sam said, smiling shyly.

"Oh - bye, Sam," Mercedes managed.

Once the boys had left, Kurt and the girls squealed over the boys. Kurt was genuinely happy for Mercedes - Tina too, obviously, but he had always saw her and Mike getting together eventually.

~Page Break~

Glee club started off like any other. Kurt, Tina and Mercedes were there first, closley followed by Rachel and finally Artie. They all liked each other well enough, but they all knew that if the didn't get at least seven more members then they would not qualify for sectionals.

"Okay, guys," Mr Schue started. "I have some amazing news for you!" Everyone sat up straighter. "Three people came to me today, wanting to join Glee club, so please welcome Mike Chang, Sam Evans and Blaine Anderson."

The five members clapped ethusiastically. Mike quickly explained to Mr Schue that he couldn't sing but he was a good dancer. Mr Schue just grinned and told him that it was fine. Mike took a seat beside Tina and Sam and Blaine sat behind Mercedes and Kurt.

"Mr Schue," Rachel said, raisining her hand. "I suggest we think of a new way to recruit members. The sign up sheets don't seem to be working."

"I couldn't agree more," Mr Schue said. "Which is why I have set up an assembly for you guys to perform, and you guys gets to choose the song."

Mr Schue broke out into a grin when everyone cheered.

**A/N: Short, I know. But I really want to know what you guys want. **

**First of, who do you want to make the first move, Kurt or Blaine?**

**Secondly, Mercedes and Sam, yes or no? **

**Third, Finchel? (I don't particualarly like the ship, but what do you want? I have no problem writing it.)**

**And last, what song do you want the Glee club to sing at the assembly?**

**Check out the poll of my profile too! Thanks guys.**

**L :)**


End file.
